Those four words
by unopeneddoors
Summary: It was all just one big misunderstanding and now she's leaving him forever for another country. Can broken hearted James win Lily back? Will he reach her before she leaves him forever? mush and heat with some Sirius/OC PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Lily threw herself onto the double bed. No, she was not going to cry over him again; she wouldn't let herself. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. She had done it this time, she really had. She didn't mean it when she said that she didn't love him. She didn't mean it when she told him that she wished she had never met him; God knows what life would be like if she hadn't.

_**He deserved it Lily. Remember what they did?**_

Lily rolled over onto her side only for her eyes to meet with his, the hazel sparkling as they danced across the frame, their inky doubles so happy...so in love...

Lily groaned and buried her face in the pillow once more. How could she get him out of her head when he was everywhere? He was in the bed that they had slept in. He was on the sofa where they had held each other by the fire many a night. He was in every photo she had ever kept. All his friends were her friends. It was impossible! Lily sat up as soon as she felt her eyes sting with tears and swiftly left the bedroom; it held too many memories. The cat screeched as she stepped on its tail and ran at full speed under the table.

"Great, now even the cat gets hurt and runs away from me..." She sighed.

_**You're the one who got hurt Lily, not him...why don't you get that?**_

Lily grabbed a butterbeer off of the kitchen counter and sat on the sofa, staring into the fireplace, wondering if the coal had ever had the chance to witness the love that she had once shared with James Potter. If it had ever heard him whisper those three words in her ear, if it had ever watched him hold her like she was the only thing keeping him alive, if it had ever seen him brush his lips against her skin, his fingers in her hair...

_**Stop it! Why can't you think of something else for a change?**_

How could she when he was everywhere. In every thing, in every person, in her...

Lily took a long swig of the butterbeer, her eyes never leaving the fireplace. How could he do it to her? How could _**she**_ do it to her? She was her best friend! How could she when she already had someone of her own, someone who loved her like Lily had loved James? Lily continued to stare at the coal with a heavy heart. The only way she was ever going to get over James Potter was if she left it all behind. With tears in her eyes she stood and pulled on her coat. She was going to do it; she was going to leave it all behind forever.

***

James stood slumped against the back wall of Sirius' Living room, watching silently as time ticked by. He had lost her, lost her for good; the love of his life, his Lily was gone. James groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was just one big misunderstanding and she wouldn't even let him explain. Sirius wandered over with a glass of firewhisky and shoved it into his hand.

"Mate, can you not even pretend to be having a good time at this party?" Sirius said sympathetically.

"Sirius she won't even talk to me!" James almost screeched, "Even if she does turn up she wont come anywhere near me!"

"She'll come round..."  
"No she won't! It's Lily Evans!"

"That's what we used to think before she finally gave in and became your girlfriend."

"This is completely different! She thinks I want Alice Prewett! She saw me with her!"

"Well maybe you should be more careful about who and where you practice these things with," Sirius shrugged, taking a swig of his own firewhisky.  
"Sirius this isn't funny, I mean, surely she'd know that that's not what happened?"

"Well to be fair mate you and Alice did go sneaking around a lot. She was bound to get suspicious."  
"Yea but-"

"_**And **_you snogged last weekend."  
"It was my New Year kiss! It's traditional to get one off of someone you don't go out with."  
"Ahh but it was always Lily's kiss wasn't it, before you went out?"  
"Yea but-"  
"And it lasted longer than everyone else's...with tongues..."  
"It was a joke!"  
"Ahh but you know how Lily is...and Frank didn't look too impressed."  
"I thought Frank found it funny."  
"Mate, no bloke finds his girlfriend kissing other guys funny. I mean, would you find it funny if I started snogging the face off of Lily?"

"Lily's not my girlfriend anymore though is she?" James said sulkily.

"True but I still doubt you'd find it funny," Sirius grinned. Suddenly James' eyes caught a fiery red mass amongst the crowd and his heart skipped a beat.

_**She came...**_

Without saying a word to Sirius he darted across the room, his heart pounding in his chest. Lily turned and her eyes widened...her beautiful green eyes...

"Lily!" He called, but in a flash she was gone, hiding amongst the crowds of people. James pushed through the crowds, his eyes darting across the room in a desperate attempt to find her but he just couldn't see her anywhere.

"Remus!" He said, grabbing his mousy haired friends arm, "Have you seen Lily?"

"Yea, she just said she was going to get a drink," He shrugged and James made a dash for the buffet table in the corner. He had to talk to her, he just had to. No sooner had he pushed his way through the crowd, had he seen her fiery red hair again, soft and silky, cascading in long waves onto her milky white shoulders, vibrant against her short black dress. James' favourite dress, the dress that revealed the shape of her fragile body, that had made him run his fingertips along her curves, the dress that revealed her pale and delicate shoulders. Beautiful.

James shuddered as he remembered pressing his lips to those shoulders, telling her just how much he loved her...

Snapping out of it, James walked hastily over to the buffet table.

"Lily..." He breathed, suddenly so full of love and remorse and she turned slowly.

"Potter," She nodded.

"Oh please don't call me Potter..." James whispered, "I don't want to go through that again. Please don't pretend that what we had meant nothing to you."

"Well you should have thought of that before you went off with my best friend," Lily said bitterly.

"Lily I swear to you, I-"  
"I saw you!" Lily yelled, "I saw you together! You had your arms around her! You _**kissed **_her!"

"You've got it all wrong-"  
"What could I have got wrong Potter? What?" Lily shrieked, tears brimming her eyes, "I find you both in the house, alone, the fire on and then suddenly she throws her arms around you and you kiss her!"  
"The kiss was a mistake. I-"  
"Too bloody right it was!"  
"No! That came out wrong-"

"Oh just save it Potter I've had enough of it all!" Lily said, pushing past him only for him to grab hold of her wrist.

"Lily I love you!" He said desperately, "I've always loved you and I always will! I don't want anyone else! I want you! I need you! I'll go insane without you!"

"Is this the same speech you're going to give to Alice later? When I leave you here? Is she your fallback?"  
"What? No! Lily you have to believe me!" James groaned, pulling her closer, "It hurts so much-"

"Well then you better go buy some painkillers because I'm not hearing anymore of this!" She spat, pushing him away from her.

"Lily, please!" James called after her but she didn't seem to acknowledge him. James' heart sank as he saw Alice Prewett call out to Lily but no reply escaped from her lips. James just stood there, watching her until she disappeared once more. He didn't know what to do with himself; what could you do when it felt like your heart had been shattered into a million pieces? How could you go on without a heart? Alice bit her lip and looked in James' direction. James gave her half a smile and snatched another firewhisky off of the table before she suddenly appeared at his side.

"I'm guessing she still thinks that we...?" She said quietly.

"Yea..." James said, taking a swig, "If only she knew what-"  
"I know," Alice said sadly, "Frank didn't even turn up."  
"I'm sorry Alice," James sighed but Alice smiled a watery smile.

"I didn't think he would anyway," She said wiping away a tear, "They won't even let us explain!"  
"I know, but you know what Lily's like..."  
"I don't blame her," Alice said sadly, "I think I'd react the same if I saw her and Frank like that." James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Suddenly there was a loud tinkling and the room fell silent only for Sirius to pull Lily from the crowd into the centre of the room.

"Evans here would like to make an announcement," Sirius grinned in James' direction, "So shut up and pay attention." Lily blushed and played around with the wine glass in her hand as everyone focused their attention on her. Her heart beat faster and her skin burned knowing that _**his**_ eyes were on her, begging for hers to meet his.

_**No, don't give in. He deserves this.**_

"Ok...well erm, as you know we've all known each other for a pretty long time so I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to erm...tell you my little bit of news," She began and blushed a little when she noticed everyone turn their gaze towards James, "I...I'm leaving ." Gasps and cries erupted from the crowd of people and James' heat sank, exploded, shattered. The world began to slow down and all the colour in his life turned to black and white. The pain in his heart was overwhelming, unbearable; he just had to say something.

"Where?" He said suddenly and the room fell silent. Lily slowly turned her gaze towards him and her eyes met his for the first time in weeks.

"Where are you going?" He repeated, hearing his voice break. Lily stared at him, her brow creased, her body trembling when she heard the shock...or was it the hurt in his voice? Suddenly Lily's face became blank and her body filled with rage; he was standing with Alice Prewett.

"Australia," She said, almost robotically, "I have family there and I need a tan." James felt all the colour drain from his face, the reason for living escaping him.

_**Australia? His Lily would rather be on the other side of the world than be with him?**_

"Oh Lily..." He heard Alice say next to him, her voice breaking just like his had.

"Lily..." He whispered, the room now deadly silent, "If you'd just let me explain...I swear to you I-"

"I have packing to do," Lily said quietly before she made her way towards the door, "I promise I'll see you all before I leave...I'll show myself out Sirius." Lily exited the room in silence before James heard it, the most terrible sound he had ever heard, the sound of the door clicking shut, the sound of his Lily leaving him forever. Where will she go? What will she do? Who will she meet? Would she find someone new? Oh if only she knew, if only she'd let him explain.

_**No... **_

Tears escaped James' eyes as what seemed like millions of people stared straight at him. He wanted to disappear. No...he wanted his Lily. James pushed past the crowd of people and yanked open the front door, running down the street until he saw her tiny physique in the distance.

"Lily!" He screamed, his heart breaking, "Lily, please!" James ran and ran but suddenly she was gone, disappearing into the darkness, like the last piece of hope that he had left in him.

Author's note: Ok so this is going to be a short story which was originally supposed to be a one shot but there have been so many ideas popping into my head right now that I think I'll make it two chapters. This was just something to pull me out of the dark spot where all my creativity just disappeared due to exams, my little experiment. I hope it turned out ok. PLEASE REVIEW! xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

James sat unaccompanied in 'The Hog's Head' where he knew he'd be alone, sipping on his firewhisky. He had to accept the truth, his Lily was gone; she didn't want him anymore. James fiddled with his slightly grubby glass, spinning it absentmindedly on the table. He felt like his heart had been smashed into a million pieces, like a dementor had sucked all the happiness from his life, like his soul was gone. What was the point in even pretending to be happy? James screwed his eyes up tight as he thought about what it must have looked like to her, when she found him with Alice. He hated the thought that _**he**_ had been the one to hurt her so much. He screwed his eyes even tighter when he thought about how he had run his fingers through Lily's hair, pressed his lips to her shoulders, her neck, her eyes, her chest...her lips.

"You want another, mate?" The heavyweight barman grunted as he ran a filthy rag over one of the beer mugs. James nodded and the barman slid another glass along the counter, to which James nodded again in the form of a 'thank you'.

"I'll take one of those," came a voice from behind James and it surprised him to find that it was a woman's voice. His head tilted a little to the side as a woman with long dark hair, dressed in black dragon scales slumped onto the bar stool next to him. Noticing the extra attention, she turned a little towards him and gave a small smile.

"Tough day, Hun?" She asked, indicating the glass in his hand.

"The worst; I've been in here since seven..." James slurred, lifting his glass with a smile, "Chain drinking..."

"Merlin must have been bad," She said, although there was a smirk on her face. James nodded and the girl swivelled round to face him full on as the barman slid her firewhisky across the counter. She caught the glass easily with one hand and brought it to her lips.

"Was it as bad as finding your boyfriend in bed with your sister?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ouch..." James grumbled, "That must have felt pretty bad."

"Why does everyone jump to the conclusion that it actually happened to me when I ask them that?" She laughed, "Do I look like a loser?"

"Sorry," James mumbled.

"Don't worry," the girl smiled bitterly, "It did happen to me..." She brought her glass to her lips and drank the amber liquid in one gulp, causing James to wince.

"Didn't that burn?" he asked, causing her grin to spread.

"Nah, not if you're used to it."

"Wow, things must be rough for you to be used to that," James grinned.

"Gee thanks," She said, but smirked all the same. James just grinned back and drank the remainders of his firewhisky in one gulp, clutching is throat and wincing when it burned. The girl laughed before she caught the attention of the barman.

"One more Bill," She chuckled, "And one more for my friend 'Specky' here. "

"James," James said, his voice hoarse, "I'm James."  
"I'm Syrie," she laughed, "And I prefer Specky."

Bill the barman slid two more firewhiskies across the counter and James swivelled his body to face her, matching her posture.

"So tell me Specky, got a girlfriend?" Syrie asked, looking at him through her lashes. James' heart pounded in his chest. Oh how he craved for her, his Lily.

_**Lily...**_

"No," James said firmly, "The last girlfriend I had was from my Secondary School...Hogwarts?"

"Wow, really?" Syrie asked, suddenly becoming far more interested.

"Mmm," James said; even though he knew the situation sounded different to her than what it really was, "I think it's the glasses. I don't think girls like the 'nerd' look..."  
"Are you kidding?" Syrie smiled suggestively, "I've always had a weak spot for guys with glasses; it makes them look so intelligent...I like that. Kinda makes my outfit stand out."

"Mmm, I notice that," James asked, taking a sip of his firewhisky, "What are you? A broomer?"

"No,"" She grinned, "I'm a dragon tamer."  
"Wow...that sounds pretty dangerous." James said, clearly impressed.

"I'm kind of like a thrill seeker," She shrugged, "I get a kick out of danger."  
"I bet," James chuckled and Syrie grinned, leaning further forward.

"Tell me Specky...do 'nerds' like dangerous women?" She asked her voice low.

"Depends on whether they're sexy," James teased. Syrie tossed her hair behind her shoulders and giggled a little.

"Am I sexy enough?" She asked, playing with her glass.

"Meh...you're alright," James teased, taking another sip, "I guess you could say that."  
Syrie smiled and downed her firewhisky is one.

"Want another Specky?"

***

James didn't know why or how it happened but suddenly he was back in his apartment, clutching Syrie to him like a life support. They clumsily crashed through the front door, their hands exploring every single reachable pat on their bodies. Syrie giggled as she ripped open James' shirt and James crashed his lips into hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. Syrie ran her hands up and down his bare chest before deciding to entangle her fingers in his hair, tugging as his hands lifted her top.

"Where-?" Syrie grinned between kisses.

"Mmm..." James mumbled against her lips before pushing her into the bedroom door. Syrie fumbled with the handle until the door flung open and they tumbled onto the bed. Syrie giggled as James tore off her shirt and crashed his lips into hers. James twisted his fingers into her hair but it wasn't as soft as he wanted it to be. He kissed her lips but they didn't taste as good or as sweet. James nibbled on her neck but she didn't laugh like she was supposed to. James held her tighter but she didn't cling to him like he wanted her to. She wasn't as warm, as soft, as gentle as he should have been. She just wasn't...Lily.

James groaned as he remembered the way Lily was; every single tiny detail. He remembered the feel of her breath against his neck, the softness of her skin, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body, the taste of her mouth, the sound of her voice as she whispered in his ear, the way she used to giggle when he nibbled on the skin of her neck...

Syrie pulled on his belt and James kicked off his jeans. James could feel her smile against his lips but it just wasn't the right shape, he wasn't enjoying this as much as he should have been. What was he doing? James' heart sank as he realised that just he couldn't do it. He was never going to get over Lily. What was the point in being with another girl if all you're ever going to do was compare her to Lily? What was the point when it would never be perfect, when it would never be the same?

James shivered slightly as he felt his eyes fill with tears beneath his closed lids and he pulled away suddenly much to the surprise of Syrie.

"I-I'm sorry..." James said, a lump in his throat. As soon as the words escaped his lips, he felt his heart crumple and the water pour from his eyes. What was he doing here? James grabbed his clothes and stood, hurriedly attempting to get dressed, to get out of the apartment before Syrie grabbed his arm.

"Hey..." She said soothingly and James slumped onto the bed again, sobbing to himself. Syrie smiled and threaded her fingers comfortingly through his hair.

"What's wrong Specky?" She asked softly, "Is it why you were drinking so much today?" James closed his eyes and nodded.

"Is it a girl?" Syrie asked and James nodded again, "Do...do you mind me asking what happened?" James bit his lip as a silent tear rolled down his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Her...her name is Lily," he said, the pain shooting through his heart as he said her name, "I always liked her; from the very moment I met her I had a crush on her...but then I fell in love with her and she always played hard to get; she always used to say how much she hated me, how much of a prat she thought I was, and I even believed it, but it never stopped me from asking her out every day, just to make sure. Then one day she fell out with her friend, her best friend, and I was there for her, even if she still said she hated me. We sort of became friends and I stopped asking her, thinking that we'd never be anything more until one day...I kissed her. It just happened and she-she kissed me back." James shuddered as he remembered that moment; the surprised squeak that came from her throat as his lips pressed against hers, her arms suddenly flinging round his neck, the first time he tasted Lily Evans' lips...

"We went out after that and I never stopped telling her how much I loved her. We went out for three years..." James continued, "It was our anniversary last month...and I-I was going to ask her to marry me." James bit his lip and Syrie edged closer.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I asked her friend Alice to help me pick out a ring, the perfect one; I don't know what girls find pretty..." James said, "At first Lily didn't notice a thing, but I was so picky, so determined to pick the perfect ring that it became more obvious that Alice and I were sneaking out. Her boyfriend Frank had noticed too; we didn't want to tell anyone so that it would be a big surprise when we broke the news. When it suddenly became obvious that we weren't telling the truth about where we were because of the different stories we'd told them, they had gotten suspicious. Then, I found the perfect ring. Being as excited as I was, I rushed back to our house to practice the proposal on Alice, to see if it was alright. I lit the fire and I got down on one knee...and I spilt my heart out to her. Alice thought it was perfect and we both got so excited, so carried away that I kissed her as if she were Lily. Joking, staying in role as we acted out the proposal. It wasn't real...we didn't feel anything...she was pretending to be Lily...it was melodramatic..." James buried his face in his hands and Syrie continued for him.

"And she caught you." She said slowly, "She thought it was real, that you were kissing Alice...she didn't know it was a joke...melodrama." James nodded and Syrie sighed.

"Why didn't you just tell her?"  
"She wouldn't give us a chance; she was so upset, so heartbroken. Frank wouldn't even listen to us when he found out what Lily saw. I've tried to tell her but I haven't even come close to a one minute conversation since then, and now...she's leaving for Australia to get away from it all...from me."

Syrie shook her head and crossed her leg on the bed.

"Ok Specky, here's what you're going to do," She said firmly, "You're going to kick me out of your apartment for a start; I don't know how you thought _**this**_ would make things better. Second of all, have you still got the ring?" James nodded and Syrie continued.

"Well then you're going to hunt her down, you're going to pull out that ring and you're going to fall on your knees and tell her _**everything**_, and _**don't**_ let her interrupt you, talk over her if you have to. When that's done go straight into what you said to Alice, spill your heart out to her, in front of everyone. If that doesn't stop her from leaving then I don't know what will. You've done nothing wrong Specky, you just need to show her how wrong she is and how much you love her. If she still leaves after that, then she doesn't deserve someone as sweet and devoted as you," Syrie smiled encouragingly, "Oh but you might want to put some clothes on before you go...and not mention the fact that you brought another girl back to your apartment...it'll be our little secret."

"Are you still drunk or do you mean all of that?" James smiled.

"A bit of both," Syrie admitted and James smiled, pulling on his shirt. Syrie did the same and stood ready to leave.

"You know...if this works out...take this as an official invite to the wedding," James grinned.

"Wow you're brave, inviting your one night stand to your wedding." Syrie smirked.

"Can I get your number?" James asked, "Saved under 'family friends'?"

Syrie laughed.

"Don't you remember Specky?" she chuckled, "Look at your chest." James blinked and lifted his shirt until he saw a phone number scrawled across his chest.

"Perfect," James grinned before he scribbled it down on the notepad on the bedside table.

"Well I guess I'll see you around..." Syrie winked, "Night Specky. Oh, and good luck."

"Thanks for the advice," James smiled, "Your boyfriend picked the wrong sister."  
"Too right," Syrie grinned before she left the apartment and James, ready to depart on his quest against time.

_**Author's note:**__** Ok so maybe not just two chapters...the next one will be the last XD PLEASE REVIEW! Oh btw, in case you didn't get it, 'broomer' is just what I thought would be the wizarding equivalent of 'biker'...I dunno...I might just be alone on that one XD xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

James threw on his coat and grabbed a small box from inside his bedside table drawer before he wrenched open the front door, praying that now he had sobered up, Lily wouldn't smell the firewhisky on him. James ran as fast as he could down the corridor of his apartment, pounding down the stairs two by two until he reached the main door. Without stopping, James placed one hand on the handle and pulled the door open, running straight out onto the street. The cold night air hit him suddenly and hard like a tonne of bricks, but he didn't stop. Breathing heavily, he ran down the dark and deserted street, the cold night air stinging his face and tearing at his throat.

James rounded the corner and smacked into something hard.

"OW!" came a voice from above him, "PRONGS YOU IDIOT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" James blinked several times as he lay sprawled across the frosty concrete floor. Two blurry figures loomed over him and for a split second, the slightly dazed James couldn't figure out who they were. He reached out and fumbled around for his glasses until he placed them back on the bridge of his nose and gazed up at his two best friends.

"Sirius! Remus!" James panted, "I need to get to Lily!" Remus took hold of James' hand and heaved him onto his feet as Sirius stood, slightly hunched over, massaging his chest.

"Yea, well good for you," He said, his voice strained, "_**I**_ need to get to a hospital; I think you cracked a rib."

"Well you shouldn't be lurking in dark corners should you?" James said, beginning to take off again now that he was back on his feet, "Why are you here anyway?"  
"Oh charming," Sirius said, following him, "You try and do a friend a favour..."  
"A favour?" James asked looking confused.

"We came to see if you were ok after...after tonight," Remus said tentatively.

"Oh...yea I'm fine," James said, quickening the pace, "I just need to get to Lily."

"But James-"Remus began but James interrupted.

"Look Remus, I can't let her go. All three of us know what really happened that night, and if she won't listen, I'm going to have to pin her down until she does," James said, panting once more as he broke into a run, "I just can't live without her; I can't let her disappear to the other side of the world."

"But James-!"

"Remus I know it's crazy at this time of night, but nothing you do is going to stop me!"  
"But-!"  
But James didn't wait to hear what he had to say next; as soon as he reached the dark and deserted children's park across the road, he disapparated with a loud bang. James' feet hit the ground hard and he stumbled as he instantly began to run again, stopping only when he reached Lily's apartment door. He stood, panting and clutching his side as he eyed the door before him, the door he had always loved passing through so much, the door that belonged to the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world, the woman he was so desperately in love with. When he had caught his breath, James bit his lip anxiously. How was he going to tell her; what could he say to make her listen? Gathering every last bit of courage left in him, James rapped on the door, running through his speech in his head as he did it.

'_**Lily it's not what you think, I swear...'**_

'_**Lily, I love you...you can't leave me here...'**_

'_**Do you really want to end it?'**_

'_**Won't you miss me?'**_

'_**Do you seriously not love me anymore?'**_

Suddenly the door opened and James held his breath. A young man opened the door; his hair was a curly blonde and his eyes a dark brown, he couldn't have been more than eighteen. James' heart almost stopped in his chest. Was he with Lily? Was this why she was leaving, to be with this blonde Australian college student?

"Hello?" The boy asked, confused, his accent clearly English and James heart beat slowed a little.

"I...erm...is Lily there?" James asked, not quite sure what to expect.

"Lily?" The boy blinked, "Do you mean Miss Evans?"

_**Miss Evans?**_

"Err...yea I guess..." James said slowly.

"Oh, she doesn't live here anymore," The boy said and James heart sank horribly, "She moved out a couple of weeks ago."

"Do...do you know where she is now?" James asked and the boy frowned in concentration.

"I think she said she was going to Australia...two weeks after the moving date actually," He said and James started to panic; could she possibly have intended to leave tonight, the night she had only just revealed her departure?

"Oh...th-thanks," James said and he swivelled round to leave.

"Wait..." The boy said and James turned to face him again. The boy leant behind the door and dragged a large box out from behind it.

"Aren't...aren't you the guy in these photos?"He asked and James went pale. Rushing over to the box he grabbed a handful of the photos only to find his ink and paper twin printed on each and every one. Some were with the marauders, some with the order, but in almost all of them...it was them; Lily and James, happy like they should have been. They were holding each other, they were dancing, they were playing around, they were posing...they were kissing...

"Where...where did you get...?" James began but found that he couldn't finish.

"She left them here," The boy shrugged, "I hadn't figured out what to do with them yet." James felt the pain hit him like a wall of water, hard and devastating before drowning him slowly, making it almost too hard to breathe.

"I'll-I'll get back to you on that one," James said before he took off once again down the corridor, leaving the boy looking astounded in the doorway.

He wrenched open the building's front door and entered the dark and frosty street once more, his eyes stinging and his heart breaking. Lily had left all of her photos..._**their **_photos. She wanted to forget him, to forget that they had ever happened. How could she do that? Was it possible that her hatred for him had destroyed everything that she had ever felt for him? Remus and Sirius stood, leant against the wall of the building and James took a few slow steps towards them.

"She came back after you left to say her goodbyes...to the party I mean," Remus said slowly, "She said that she was leaving tonight; we knew that she wouldn't be here."

"Sorry mate..." Sirius said sympathetically.

"Did she say where she was going?" James asked, his voice breaking a little.

"She didn't exactly...but surely she'd go to the nearest airport?" Remus replied.

"Oh God...an airport?" Sirius asked, "I don't know how those things work."

"Me neither..." James said dejectedly.

"Yea...but I do," Remus smiled, "We'll just have to be really fast if you ever hope to reach Lily in time."

***

The three boys appeared with a bang in a deserted and rather grimy alleyway, Remus clutching onto both of their arms. It was almost pitched-black with an extreme lack of streetlamps and dirty water ran through it in small, yellowing streams.

"Where are we?" James asked as Sirius kicked a rat away from him, looking disgusted.

"The airport is only a few streets down," Remus explained, "There would be too many muggles to apparate anywhere closer...this way." Remus hurried off down one side of the alleyway, shortly followed by the other two until they appeared in a rather run down looking street with houses painted a peeling dirty white. Rubbish was strewn across the mouldy green grass and dim streetlamps flashed on an off beneath frames of jagged and broken plastic. To the left of them was a sign reading 'Spinners End'.

"Wow, what a dump," Sirius said, kicking a coke can, "Do all muggles live like this?"

"The name seems familiar..." James frowned.

"No," Remus answered, "Not all of them...but-"  
"ARRRGH!"

There was a blinding flash of white and Remus felt James collapse to his right. In an instant reaction, Sirius whirled round and shot a curse straight at the shadowy figure behind them. The figure ducked and James scrambled to his feet, pulling out his wand. The shadow stepped out into the dim flashing light of the streetlamp to reveal pale, sallow skin and two narrow black eyes, half concealed by long, greasy black curtains.

"_Snivellus?" _Siriu_s_ asked, "What in the name of Merlin-?"  
"I knew this place sounded familiar!" James said suddenly, "Lily told me that this was where-"

But James was cut short as Severus shot another curse in his direction.

"Give up Potter!" He yelled, just as James ducked, "She doesn't want you, she hates you; she's realized just how much of an arrogant git you are!"  
"What do _**you**_ gain out of her leaving?" James yelled back, "She's leaving the country, not to be with _**you**_!"

"I don't care as long as _**you**_ don't get your hands on her!" Severus snarled, "I always knew you were an arrogant prat James Potter, but I never thought you'd be stupid enough to give up a girl like Lily Evans, especially for a girl like Alice Prewett. You never did deserve her. And now look...she's getting on a plane...wishing that she had listened to me."

"She hates you just as much as she hates me at the moment, Snivellus!" James retorted, "The only difference is that she hates me over a misunderstanding; you're a filthy, greasy little Deatheater and she'll never forgive you for that!" Severus shot another curse at James but this time Remus got there before him. In an instant, the curse rebounded off of Remus' shield and hit Severus straight in the stomach, causing him to somersault backwards through the air. Clutching his stomach, Severus stood, breathing heavily.

"She was supposed to be mine!" He bellowed at James, "If I can't have her, I'm not going to let you-!"

"She would never have wanted you anyway, Snivellus!" James interrupted, "Lily Evans hates people like you! She deserves so much more than a killer like you! What could you ever offer her apart from a life of danger and hurt?"  
"It doesn't matter now!" Severus grinned spitefully, "You're too late; her flight leaves in ten minutes and there's no way you'll be able to get through!" James felt all the colour drain from his face; this was exactly what Severus had wanted, to keep him there long enough until it was too late.  
"No..." James said quietly and the anger boiled away inside of him as Severus' grin spread further. In a fit of rage, James charged towards Severus but Sirius got in his way.

"SIRIUS WHAT ARE YOU-?" James began but Sirius pointed him in the other direction and pushed him forwards.

"There's no time for this!" He explained, "You go chase down Evans with Remus and I'll handle the snake!" Leaving him with no chance of answering back, Remus grabbed hold of James and darted down Spinners End, leaving Sirius battling Severus.

***

Remus and James ran into the airport, ignoring the looks they were getting for their strange dress sense from the muggles.

"Remus, where do we go?" James yelled as the pelted through the crowds of aggravated and delayed tourists and holiday makers.

"If we go to the front desk, I'm sure they'll make an announcement," He replied, never slowing.

"What good will that do?" James asked, "We need to hunt her down!"

"James she's probably boarding!" Remus answered, "We won't get through the gate without a ticket."  
"Well then I'll buy a ticket!" James said, clearly inexperienced.

"There's no time for that!" Remus said, "And anyway, you'll be very lucky to get a ticket ten minutes before the plane leaves! They'll probably stick you on the next flight and we don't know which part of Australia she's heading to!" James moaned; at this moment in time their mission seemed impossible. Remus slammed into the front desk, much to the annoyance of the people waiting in the queue.

"We need you to make an announcement!" He said, panting to the woman behind the desk.

"Oh...erm...there is a queue I'm afraid," She said, clearly confused by his robes, "If you would kindly w-"  
"We can't wait!" James yelled, "We need to stop someone getting on an air...yo...plane..."

"Aeroplane," Remus corrected.

"Oh I don't care!" James said as the woman gave him a very disturbed look, "Can't you just-?"  
"What is the emergency?" The woman sighed.

"I just said-!" James said completely outraged.

"Why do you need to stop this person getting on the plane?" The woman said coolly.

"Why do you need to know that?" James said angrily.

"I'm sorry sir but if you're going to be-"  
Suddenly James jumped over the desk and grabbed whatever looked closest to a microphone and pressed the green button.

"Sir you can't do that!" The woman's voice erupted throughout the speakers of the airport.

"Can Lily Evans just please not get on the...airyplane and come to the front desk please?" James' voice said through the speakers, "Someone really needs to speak to you!"

"Security!" The woman called and Remus swallowed hard.

"James let's get out of here!" He said.

"No Remus I can't just-!" James said through the speakers once more but stopped as soon as Remus gave him a 'this isn't over; I have another plan' look. Sighing, James jumped over the front desk once more and pushed through the confused crowd of muggles in the queue. A few security guards emerged from around the corner and Remus grabbed hold of James' arm and ran in the other direction.

"What are we going to do?" James asked desperately.

"James, you were right; we're going to have to hunt her down," Remus said nervously,"I just hope we don't get arrested before we get the chance to."

***

Remus pulled James towards the flight attendant; surely they'd let James through if he just explained the situation.

"OK here's the thing..." he began as the flight attendant eyed him, clearly unimpressed, "Our friend is on that plane and we need to stop her getting on and make the biggest mistake of her life. We don't have tickets and I know you're not supposed to let us through, but if you would just let us go through we would really-"

"Look mate, I'm sorry but no can do," He shrugged.

"What?" James asked, his world falling apart, "Why not? Look you can check us!" James took off his robe and shook it violently, the small box he had taken before falling out of one of the pockets, before throwing it back on.

"See? Nothing!" He said desperately, "I need to get through...no seriously I_** need**_ to get through (for the attendant had given him a sceptical look) and if you don't let me get through my life will officially be over! The love of my life is on that plane and if you don't let me get through I will never see her again! I don't know where she's going or if she'll ever come back and I'm certain that if you let me through that wouldn't have to happen!"

"How unfortunate," The attendant said robotically, "And guess what? It's even more unfortunate because you're _**not getting through**_."

"Fine then..." James said, his heart accelerating; he knew what he had to do, "I would say that I'm sorry for having to do this but in this case...I'm not."  
"Are you threatening me sir?" The attendant asked, "Do I need to call security?"  
"I guess you do..." James pulled out his wand and Remus' eyes widened.

"James don-!"

"A stick?"  
"STUPIFY!"

The attendant went as stiff as a board before he collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"James!" Remus gasped, "How are we going to explain-!"  
"You punched him!" Said an onlooker, "You knocked him out! Security!"

"James you go stop the plane; I'll try and take care of this lot!" Remus said, pulling out his wand, "OBLIVIATE!"

James didn't turn to see if Remus' memory eraser had worked, for more security guards emerged either side of him; instead he ran straight on through the metal detectors, causing more uproar. He ran through the crowed of panicking tourists straight through the doors onto the runway, Lily's plane straight ahead. Knowing that it would be too risky using his wand now, James ran faster as he heard the security guards pursue behind him. To his excitement and sheer luck, the ramp was still down; he could get onto the plane. He ran up the steps two by two just as the security guards caught up and grabbed hold of him, knocking him onto the plane floor.

"NO WAIT! I'LL GET OFF IF YOU JUST LET ME SEE-!" He yelled as he struggled to get them off of him, a couple of airhostesses screaming above him.

"JAMES?" came a voice further down the plane, the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"LILY?" James yelled, struggling to get a glimpse of her flaming red hair, her green eyes, her pale skin...

The security guards heaved him onto his feet, his glasses were cracked but he didn't care; he could see her, standing in the aisle of the plane looking very shocked. Now was his moment...

"LILY!" he yelled as the security guards carried him towards the door again, "LILY YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME, I NEVER WANTED ALICE PREWETT! NEVER! I WANT YOU AND THAT'S ALL I'VE EVER WANTED! SO MUCH SO THAT I HAVE...OH PLEASE JUST LET ME GET SOMETING OUT OF MY PCOKET!"

"No way mate," One of the security guards said beginning to drag him down the steps.

"OH MERLIN IT'S A RING OK? AN ENGAGEMENT RING!"

Lily gasped and the security guards stopped, stunned.

"Carry on..." One of them said looking rather amused, "We might as well see where this is going before we put him in a cell."

"Lily..." James said quietly now that he wasn't going to be dragged away before he got the chance to say what he had to say, "Alice and I were sneaking around because I needed her help picking out an engagement ring alright? I don't know what girls like...you know I'm hopeless; look how long it took for us to finally get together."  
"Well what about the kiss...back in the apartment?" Lily asked, tears of confusion spilling from her eyes.

"I was running through the proposal with Alice," James explained, "I wanted it to be perfect, a surprise, so I needed to get a girls opinion on it. I made the apartment exactly what I would have on the day and we went through it like...like a role-play I guess. The kiss was a joke, like...a melodramatic version of what would hopefully be what you would do to me when I proposed. She was playing _**you**_. We were both so excited about the proposal that when it came to the 'Insert snog here' part we decided to have...if anything a comic book...cartoon style...melodramatic snog...but then you showed up and we couldn't explain ourselves; the surprise would have been ruined. I guess it doesn't matter now, you leaving really did mess up the plan."

The security guards' walkie-talkies crackled and one of them unhooked it from his jacket.

"Yea...we're on our way," He answered, "Come on mate, we've got to go."  
"But I-!" James tried, but the security guards dragged him through the door, Lily's stunned face disappearing behind it.

"LILY I LOVE YOU!" He yelled as he was dragged down the steps and out of the plane, "PLEASE DON'T GO! IT'S ALL JUST ONE BIG MISTAKE! IT WASN'T REAL! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Moments later James was dragged back into the airport with Remus nowhere to be found; he was alone in a muggle airport, his heart torn into pieces, because, as the security guards threw handcuffs around his wrists he watched the plane to Australia disappear, with Lily Evans leaving forever. It was over.

***

James sat in a muggle prison cell, motionless. The sky was streaked with a pale blue and yellow as the sun began to rise on the horizon. He didn't have his wand, he didn't have the ring...and he didn't have his Lily. James sighed and buried his head in his knees as he hugged them closer to him. His eyes stung with tiredness and tears as he finally let them close; he'd do anything for a firewhisky right about now. James bit his lip; what had happened to Sirius and Remus? Was Sirius hurt after taking care of Severus? Was Remus in a cell too? James slowly let himself fall back so that his heavy head fell onto the thin pillow on the bed he had perched himself on ever since he had arrived.

How did this happen? One minute he was with the girl of his dreams, happy...soon to be engaged, and now...after one huge messy misunderstanding, it was all over. James buried his face in his pillow and curled up into a ball. If he was going to cry, he might as well use it to get some sleep.

***

With a loud creak, the cell door flung open and James awoke with a start. One of the security guards from yesterday's antics stood in the doorway.

"We've checked through your stuff...." He explained as James sat up, "Nothing we can arrest you for, you're free to go...but consider this a caution for the next time you punch a guy in the face and run through an airport."

"I'll try not to do it again," James said with a small smile as he stood from his bed; his eyes were heavy and stung with tiredness and the tears he had shed.

"Just go to the front desk and they'll give you your stuff back...although I don't understand why you want that stick..."

"Err...it's been passed down through my family for years," James lied, to which the security guard decided not to answer. James passed slowly through the door and walked towards the front desk where he picked up his wand and the ring, encased in individual plastic bags. Stuffing them into his pocket, James exited the airport and entered the street. The sky was a grey haze, small droplets of rain cascading onto the muggles racing around outside trying to catch their flight, to escape the English weather. James pulled his coat tighter around his body and strode back towards the alleyway they had apparated in the night before...when there was still hope. James reached inside his pocket, feeling the ring in the palm of his hand; he wouldn't need it anymore, but he just couldn't bring himself to even think about getting rid of it. James hastily swallowed the lump in his throat; not here.

"James?"  
James turned to see Remus and a slightly battered Sirius walking towards him.

"James...I'm so so-"Remus began but James interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter now," He said hastily; he didn't think he could handle talking about Lily right now, "Are you alright?"  
"Nothing I couldn't handle," Sirius smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I erased the memories of the people who might have seen anything..." Remus said delicately, "The ministry won't be coming after you any time soon."  
"Thanks..."James said, not quite sure what else he could say. The three walked in silence back to the alleyway, Spinners End looked even worse in the day, highlighting things less obvious under the cover of darkness. More glass than usual was scattered across the pavement sparkling with droplets of rain; Sirius and Severus must have really gone for it last night. James sighed and turned to face the other two behind him.

"I'm erm...I'm gonna go home and erm...think about things..." He said quietly with a lump in his throat; he wanted more than anything to just be alone.

"Alright mate," Sirius smiled encouragingly.

"You know where we are if you need us..." Remus said sympathetically and within an instant the two had disapparated, leaving James alone in the alleyway before he too left Spinners End behind.

***

It was late at night and James Potter sat in his apartment alone. He had returned to Lily's apartment before he had come home, relieving the pretty boy of the photos she had left behind and had resorted to flicking through them for something to do. James placed his most recent handful of photos amongst those on the coffee table and grabbed another miserably. It had been exactly thirty eight hours since Lily Evans had left the country...left him, and James was having serious withdrawal symptoms. James removed a small indigo box from within his pocket and flipped it open. There, amongst the silk that lay within, was the ring he could not bring himself to dispose of. James could not help but feel that this ring was a piece of Lily Evans, the piece that got left behind and if he disposed of it, it would be the end. He just wasn't ready for that. James bit his lip and stared at the half empty bottle of firewhisky that stood on the coffee table in front of him; he would not let himself resort to drink, but he couldn't help but wish that he had something to numb the pain just a little bit; he had already had a couple of glasses.

Throwing the handful of photos he had just picked up aside, James sighed and leant back on the sofa, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had tried sleeping it off, but every time he'd closed his eyes all he could see was her face. It wouldn't have been so bad if her expression was constantly happy beneath his lids; more than often her smile had turned into the expression of shock and hurt that he had seen splashed across her face when she had spotted him and Alice alone in the apartment.

James stared at the bottle in front of him; surely one more glass wouldn't hurt? Maybe he'd even get some sleep. Just as James wrapped his fingers around the neck of the bottle there was a sharp knock on the door. Groaning internally, James stood, still clutching the bottle; Remus and Sirius would be sure to join him for a drink. James rested his head against the door before he opened it; he needed to get himself together, he didn't want Remus and Sirius to go all sympathetic and concerned on him. James wrenched open the door and attempted to smile at the figure standing in the doorway.

James suddenly stopped in his tracks, the bottle of firewhisky slipping from his fingers and shattering on the floor, for there she stood at his door. Her hair was a red messy tangle, wet and frizzing from the English weather. Her skin was pale and her makeup had smudged, running a little here and there around the eyes. Two large suitcases were in her white, trembling, hands as she looked up at him with her big green eyes, the both of them completely oblivious to the firewhisky bottle scattered across the floor.

"You're...you're here..." James stammered stupidly after a few moments of silence; the shock had completely destroyed all hope of anything logical escaping his lips.

"They wouldn't let me off the plane..." She explained her voice wobbling, tears filling her eyes, "They said I'd be delaying everyone cos I needed to get my suitcase off of the plane. I got the next flight back..."  
"Oh..." James said his mind still blank.

"Yea..." She said quietly, their eyes glued to each other, their bodies motionless. Eventually Lily's eyes lingered, focusing on the shattered bottle of firewhisky.

"You're drinking?" She said her voice a whisper.

"N-not a lot..." James said, his eyes still fixed on her.

"James I-" Lily began but she was suddenly interrupted as James' lips crashed into hers. A sharp noise erupted from her throat before she threw her arms around his neck. James pulled on her shirt, crushing their bodies together before he lifted her into his arms, taking her into the apartment, and lay her down on the sofa, his lips opening and closing fiercely against hers, relishing the taste of her mouth.

"Mmmm...James...my...mm-bags..." Lily groaned in-between kisses. Grumbling, James hurried over to her suitcases, dragging them inside before slamming the door shut, ignoring the fact that he'd stepped on the glass in the doorway. He hurried back over to the sofa before her took her head in his hands, his lips gently caressing hers before he pulled her onto his lap.

"James...you're...bleeding..." Lily moaned between kisses.

"I...don't...care..." James whispered his voice full of lust as he entangled his fingers into her hair. He gently pulled on her hair, forcing her head to fall back, allowing James to press soft kisses against her throat. Lily shuddered as she felt his hot breath against her skin. She lifted her head once more and pressed her lips desperately to his; she had missed him so much, his warmth, his voice, his touch...

Her tongue explored his mouth, desperately trying to taste every last bit of it, the taste she loved and missed. How could she possibly have ever hoped to forget James Potter when she craved for him like this?

"Lily," James said, pulling away much to her disappointment, "Do you remember what I said on the plane?"

"Oh James forget it; I believe you," She said, hurriedly pressing her lips to his, but James held her shoulders and pulled her back. Lily groaned, restless; she wasn't done kissing him yet.

"Lily..." James said, fumbling around the back of the couch before he pulled out an indigo box, "Will you marry me?" Suddenly, all the irritation she had felt towards him for stopping the kissing disappeared. All the air in the world was not nearly enough to keep her breathing. Her eyes had become so full of tears that she couldn't see the man sitting in front of her. Hastily rubbing her tears away for fear of missing a single second with James Potter, Lily smiled and nodded; even if she could say anything at this moment in time, she couldn't say yes nearly enough. Placing the ring around her finger, she threw her arms around him, kissing him as passionately as before.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you James?" Lily asked, causing James to grin.

"Once or twice," He smirked.

"Well I'm going to say it again anyway."  
"Somehow I just knew you would," He smiled, before he pressed his lips to hers, "And guess what? I'm going to say it back."

***

Lily rested her head against James' shoulder as he stepped on the end of her white dress, causing her to stumble a little.

"Sorry," He whispered as several onlookers sniggered, "I told you our first dance would be a disaster."

"It just makes it even more memorable," Lily giggled, pressing her lips to his, causing the sniggering onlookers to whoop and cheer.

"You know, I liked your name to begin with...but I think Mrs James Potter sounds much nicer don't you think?"

"Actually I prefer Mrs Lily Potter..." Lily smirked.

"Yea, it's alright I guess...I still think Mrs James Potter would have been awesome," James shrugged.

"It will be Miss Lily Evans again if you even so much as introduce me as that," Lily smirked.

"Ok...ok...fine..." James sighed, pretending to look dejected.

The music stopped and the dance ended with applause from the teary and whooping audience as the bride and groom joined the guests. Lily kissed her father on the cheek before he wrapped his arms around her and her mother wailed into her hanky. James embraced his parents before his father ruffled his hair.

"I don't like your hair tamed; you need the mess..." He explained when James looked puzzled, "Face it son, without your hair you're nothing."

After violently messing his dads hair in return, James moved on to greet Lily's parents. Mrs Evans threw her arms around him, sobbing violently into his shoulder.

"I-I'm so p-proud to have you as my s-son in l-law!" She bellowed, "Y-you're s-such a b-beautiful couple!"

Lily's father rolled his eyes at James over his wife's shoulder before she finally let go.

"Well done son..." Mr Evans said seriously, patting James on the back, "But if you ever make my daughter move so far away again...or kiss her best friend, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Understood?"

"Yes sir," James gulped and Mr Evans burst out laughing.

"Don't wet yourself kid, you'll spoil the tux," He grinned and James laughed nervously.

"Good one..." He chuckled anxiously.

"Yea...but seriously...don't do it." Mr Evans linked arms with his wife and strolled over to the buffet table, accompanied by James' parents.

"Your dad almost made me ruin my outfit," James said quietly to Lily as she stood beside him.

"Don't worry...he likes to play around with his daughters' husbands."

"Specky!" Came a voice from behind him and both Lily and James turned to face none other than Syrie. Her long dark hair hug in loose curls and she was dressed in a short, bottle green dress. James swallowed hard; he might regret inviting Syrie.

"Hi," James said edgily, "Lily this is erm...Syrie...she's..."

"An old friend of the family," Syrie smiled, before it became obvious that James was struggling for something to say, "I've heard so much about you; I'm glad things worked out."

Thanks," Lily said turning to James with a small frown, "I've never really heard all that much about you."

"Oh we used to be neighbours when we were kids but I moved away; we only met up again a few months ago," Syrie said, smiling at James, hinting for him to play along.

"Yea...we have so much to catch up on," James smiled and Lily smiled in return.

"Well then I better leave you to it; I'm being summoned by my maid of honour," She said as Alice waved at them, clutching a camera in her hand.

"You're a quick thinker," James whispered when she had left.

"Well one of us had to be," She smirked, "She's beautiful..."

"Yea she is..." James smiled.

"I hope you know how lucky you are."

"You have no idea..."

"Prongs!" Came a voice from behind them and they both turned to face a laughing Sirius Black.

"I just forced a load of firewhisky down Remus' throat! You have to come s-!" He chuckled before coming to a stop in front of Syrie, "H-hello..."

James chuckled; for the first time in his life, he had seen Sirius blush.

"Heya bashful," Syrie grinned.

"Syrie this is erm...Sirius my best man," James said, trying not to laugh, "Sirius, this is Syrie, an old friend of the family."

"What were you so excited about?" Syrie grinned; James noted the flirtatious change in her body language as she spoke.

"I...can't remember," Sirius said looking puzzled.

"Well...my arm has magical powers...maybe if you took hold of it you'd be able to remember," Syrie chuckled.

"Well I'm not going to say no to that!" said Sirius looking surprised, taking her arm. James grinned as Sirius took Syrie to a table in the corner, looking over his shoulder with an expression that read 'Why have we not met before?' and 'She's SO HOT!' at the same time. James shot Sirius a 'puppy dog' look whilst drawing a heart in the air with both index fingers to which Sirius blushed and shot him a scornful look.

"If I see another camera I'm going to explode," Lily groaned, slipping into his arms with her back to him, "I see Sirius has pulled already..."

"Mmmm..." James said, resting his head on her shoulder, "You should have seen him before, he was like a tomato."  
"Really?" Lily laughed, "I wish I'd seen that."

"Mmm...Maybe Sirius will be saying those four little words soon."

"I doubt it! He'll be getting on my sister next!"

"Ok, THAT, is more unbelievable that Sirius proposing."

"True. What was I thinking?" Lily chuckled, "Who do you reckon would win that fight? Vernon or Sirius?"

"It depends...no-one could survive a body slam from that man," James chuckled, causing Lily to burst out laughing, "But Sirius could pack a punch...and he has magic."

"James?" Lily said when she had stopped laughing.  
"Mmm?"  
"Remember when I said that I loved you?"

"Vaguely," James grinned.  
"I didn't mean it you know. I married you for your hair; your dad's right, you're nothing without it."  
"Oh really?" James said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm...Oh, and the tonnes of money you'll be rolling in as a professional Quidditch player. That's the only reason I came back you know."

"Really?" James grinned, whirling her round to face him, their bodies pressed against each other, "And there I was thinking that you were so desperate to kiss me that night cos you missed me and you were so desperately in love with me that you couldn't get enough."  
"Hmph! Please! This is Lily Evans you're talking to _**Potter**_!" Lily smirked.

"Actually, I think you'll find that it's Mrs James Potter," James grinned.

"Ok, just for that, we're getting a divorce and I'm going back to Evans."

"Not a chance," James said, before he pressed his lips to hers once more. His Lily was back and this time, she really was _**his**_ Lily.

_**Authors note: **_OK that took me aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages to write! So many exams, but now they're finally over! Thanks for waiting and PLEASE review! This chapter is the longest I've ever written but I was so determined to cut it down and make it a short story that all the vital last bits have been crammed into this one. ENJOY AND ONCE AGAIN PLEAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! xxxxxx


End file.
